


My Hope

by MASD_1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hope, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: “Hope is like the sun. If you only believe in it when you can see it, you’ll never make it through the night.”There is a reason Poe calls Rey “Sunshine” after all.





	My Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last day of Damerey Week! The theme for today is hope and the future. P.S: English is not my first language.

It’s not often that they have the time to lay in bed in the morning. They have so many duties to attend to and tasks to accomplish that having a lazy morning is a luxury they’ve not allowed themselves to have in months. Sometimes, their schedules are so different that they don’t even see each other for a day. One of them will come in when the other is sleeping and that person will leave in the morning before the other wakes up. 

Today was supposed to be one of those situation, but when Rey woke up she had a message on her data-pad telling her that her early morning meeting was canceled. So now she’s wide awake, still in bed, looking at her sleeping boyfriend. Poe had come in really late last night. She has the blurry recollection of him getting into the bed and pulling her so she was laying across his chest, but other than that she hadn’t seen him since that morning. So now she’s enjoying the view. He’s laying on his side, his curly hair is all over the place and his mouth is slightly open. His beard is an absolute mess, he needs a haircut and even though he’s sleeping, he looks like he’s absolutely tired. Yet, she doesn’t think he could be more handsome. She pulls the blanket higher over them and lays her head on the pillow beside his, their noses only a couple on inches apart. She enjoys staring at him, examining every little line on his face and the small scar he has on his right cheek. She spends dome time appreciating the way he is starting to have a couple of discrete grey strands that weave themselves through his dark curls. He is a beautiful man, something that a lot of people love telling her, but it’s his heart that makes him who he is. The way he would sacrifice his life in a second if it meant saving one. How he makes sure that everybody in his command trusts him. How he gives everything he has to offer without expecting anything back in return. 

She continues her task of memorizing every detail of him until his breathing shifts and his eyes flutter open. He blinks a couple of time and a smile etches itself on his face when he notices that Rey is still in bed beside him. She smiles back and leans forward to kiss the tip of his nose. His hands find her waist under the covers and pulls her lower body towards him, successfully tangling their legs together. He sighs and tilts his head so his nose slides against her’s and presses a soft kiss on her lips.

“What are you still doing in bed, not that I mind,” he mumbles sleepily.

“My meeting got cancelled, so I don’t have to get up for a while,” she answers, pressing herself even closer to him. “We have to whole morning to ourselves.” It’s the first time in weeks that they both have nothing planned until lunch time. 

“I missed you yesterday,” Poe tells her, sadness leaking into his voice.

“I missed you too.”

“I can’t wait for us to have a normal schedule. I hate not being able to see you everyday.” He shifts the position of his arms so he can brush some strands of hair out of Rey’s face. His hand stays on her cheek and his thumb brush her bottom lip. His eyes grow sad and he frowns, the wrinkle between his eyes that Rey always wants to smooth out reappearing. “I’m so tired. It’s like there is no end to this war in sight.”

Rey kisses his thumb and puts her hand over his hand. “You need to have hope Poe. It’s just like Leia says, Hope is like the sun. If you only believe in it when you can see it -”

“You’ll never make it through the night,” Poe breaths out. “I’ve been fighting for so long and,” he takes in a deep breath. “I don’t know for how much longer I have it in me to keep going. I just want it to end.”

“I know it’s hard and I feel it too, but I need to have hope. I need to believe that there is a future where I get to go to sleep with you and we get to wake up in bed together every morning. A future where we can go on a planet and just walk the streets of it’s city together to experience the culture. A future where we can have children and they can be safe,” Rey tells him, ending it by kissing his palm. “That’s why we’re fighting and why we’ll keep on fighting,” she murmurs against the rough skin of it.

“There’s a reason I call you Sunshine, you’re my hope, my everything.” Poe leans in, pressing his forehead against her’s. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Rey whispers, her breath caressing his lips. “My brave Flyboy, you deserve the galaxy.” 

“The only thing I need is you.” Poe closes the minimal distance between them and kisses her again. Rey can feel his mood shifting in the Force. She knows what he wants, what he needs right now and she is more than happy to give it to him. 

He runs his tongue along the seam of her lips and she opens her mouth to him. Poe rolls over, leaning on his forearms over her, keeping his lips on hers while his hands start roaming under her sleep shirt. Rey kisses him back hard, tangling her hands in his curls to pull on it just the way he likes, lifting her hips of the bed to push against his. 

***  
After Poe shows her how much he needs her, they fall asleep, him still holding her body tightly to his like he’s protecting her. Her face is tucked in his neck where she can feel his pulse against her nose. She feels so safe when they are close like this. It’s something she will never take for granted and that she will cherish for ever. These moments where it’s just the both of them and she can still feel him and they are just both basking in the warmth of the other’s body. He loves telling how how he’s fighting for her, how she is his everything, but sometimes Rey thinks he doesn’t realize how he means the same to her or how he has been inspiring so many people to keep fighting. She wishes he would believe in himself the way he believes in her. 

She wishes she could tell him that the war will end soon, that they’ll both make it out of it unharmed and alive, but she knows she can’t. She doesn’t even know what the future has planned for them. 

She just has to hope that whatever happens, they’ll have each other to face it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching the Last Jedi the other day (cringing at how out of character Poe acts in it) and Leia’s quote just made me think about how Poe calls Rey Sunshine (In fanfiction of course, but still). If hope is like the sun, maybe that’s another reason he uses that nickname. This is the end of daily posting and it’s been a challenge that I enjoyed very much. Writing seven different stories has helped me figure out my writing style a lot and practice. I’m sorry (or not) that I’m ending the week on angst. Thank you so much if you’ve read the seven fics that I wrote or even if this is the first one.


End file.
